


Beneath the...Helmet?

by Kougayon



Series: ShuAke Week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, cosplay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: Akira has never been to a theme café before, but he can easily see the appeal and why Ryuji was so ecstatic about coming here now. He is also relieved to see a few other cosplayers in the cramped crowds besides just the two of them. Huh, suddenly he doesn’t feel so shy about wearing this anymore.“Woah, dude, look at that Black Condor cosplay over there!!”





	Beneath the...Helmet?

**Author's Note:**

> For ShuAke Week Day 7: Theme Café!
> 
> Akira discovers a secret side of his fiancé he never knew about before. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Aside from the occasional presence of Morgana lurking around the corner, the apartment, for the most part, feels lonely without Goro around. 

_ “I’ll only be away for a couple of days,” _ he had said with a smile.  _ “It’s for a brief meeting with my superiors regarding a rather distant client. I’ll be home before you know it~” _

Apparently he had some sort of short business trip to attend for his new job. Of course, Akira understands that it’s important to him, and he’s definitely happy to see his boyfriend working so hard. But that doesn’t change the fact that  _ wow this apartment is boring without Goro around _ . They’ve been together for a couple of years now since the events of the Metaverse. The raven having become so used to having someone to hold at night that whenever that presence is lacking, it feels strange. 

Well, at least it’s only for a few days. Maybe in the meantime he can binge some movies with the talking cat or play a few video games—

** _*Ring Ring*_ **

The sound of his phone going off snaps him out of his thoughts. He digs around in the piles of couch pillows until finally locating the device to find the caller to be Ryuji. 

“Hello—”

“ _ DUUUDE, MAN HAVE I GOT NEWS FOR YOU—” _

“Don’t shout in my EAR!!” 

“Oh, sorry.”

Akira sighs. “What’s this news?”

“Oh! Okay, okay, so… You know that new Featherman Ultimax Arena game they're releasing??”

“You mean the one we’ve been practically yelling about for months—”

“YEAH,” Ryuji ignores his friend’s protests and continues shouting anyway. “They opened up one of those theme café thingies for it in Shinjuku. It’s only for a few days to promote it though, so we gotta go try it out!!”

“A few days..” Akira contemplates this for a moment, going over every possible plan or task he’s to get done around the house yet nothing comes to mind. Well, Goro won’t be coming home until Sunday, and it’s not like he has anything better to do. 

“Sure. Why not? It sounds fun—”

“Great! I already have our cosplays picked out and everything!”

Akira blinks. “Our…our what?”

  
  
  


.

.

.

  
  
  


“Ryuji, this is…” 

Akira glances up and down at himself in the mirror, fiddling uncomfortably with the faux leather belt around his hips and the popped collar surrounding his neck. He turns to look at himself further behind and almost cringes at the sight of his red and white latex-covered body in the mirror because  _ wow  _ this Red Dooka suit hides  _ nothing _ . He’s never worn something this constricting before. It’s somewhat embarrassing. Not to mention it’s hot as hell inside of this thing. 

“...I feel a bit ridiculous.”

Ryuji emerges from the bathroom then, already clad in his matching Yellow Ostrich suit. “Whaddya mean?”

“I mean,” he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “do we  _ have  _ to wear these..?”

“Uh, of  _ course? _ ! Come ooon…everyone else is gonna be wearin’ cool shit like this too.”

“I can just wear my Red Hawk t-shirt…”

“Dude. It’s a one time only event. We gotta go for the real experience here!” 

_ Does the ‘real experience’ have to involve wearing latex in the middle of September…  _ he almost says aloud, but ultimately decides against attempting to argue with his friend any further. Akira isn’t a fan of the tight and barely breathable material, but he supposed Ryuji  _ did  _ already spend the money on it. Ah well, it’s only for a couple of hours. He can manage it…probably. 

“Fine. Just don’t post any pictures though. If Goro saw me in something like this, I’d probably never hear the end of it...” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As expected, the subway ride and walk to Shinjuku is incredibly awkward. It’s bad enough that Akira has to walk around in such a cramped outfit that clings a bit too tightly to his skin, but the fact that he has to walk around in said outfit in front of god knows how many onlooking bystanders is just suffering. 

Ryuji is next to him, tapping his feet against the floor and humming without any worries in the world, meanwhile the raven has to stare at his feet the whole time just to avoid the awkward glances with strangers. Well, at least he’s wearing a tinted helmet. At least then nobody will recognize him or know his face, then months later see him on the street and yell  _ ‘Hey it’s that featherman weirdo from the train!’ _

Okay, maybe he’s being dramatic. But it’s hard not to when he has red latex practically riding up his ass. 

Soon they’re repeating the process of avoiding odd stares along the dimly lit walkways of Shinjuku and after what feels like forever, they eventually arrive. “AAAH, THERE IT IS—” Ryuji wastes no time in grabbing Akira by the collar and practically dragging him inside of the small store. 

The whole place is  _ packed _ , to no surprise. Featherman  _ is  _ one of the top selling continuing series globally, especially throughout Japan. What was once a regular café has now been decorated from top to bottom in iconic Featherman novelties. Colorful masks belonging to each member placed carefully on a rack, framed HD photos of recognizable moments from the TV show hung along the walls, plushies, wall scrolls of each Featherman—all of it displayed colorfully around the room. 

Akira has never been to a theme café before, but he can easily see the appeal and why Ryuji was so ecstatic about coming here now. He is also relieved to see a few other cosplayers in the cramped crowds besides just the two of them. Huh, suddenly he doesn’t feel so shy about wearing this anymore. 

“Woah, dude, look at that Black Condor over there!!” Ryuji’s excited gasp and pull at his arm snares his attention. Akira follows to where his finger is pointing to find another cosplayer, this one clad in a latest design Black Condor uniform. Complete with a spot-on replica of Black Condor’s beam sword and everything.  _ Wow. _ Akira admittedly finds  _ himself  _ in awe at this stranger’s get up. 

“Let’s go get a picture with them!” Of course he doesn’t even get a chance to protest as the blonde’s grip on his arm tightens and he drags him over to the fellow Featherman. Ryuji giddily reaches up to tap a hand against the Condor’s shoulder, stealing their attention away from the dessert menu strung on the wall. 

“Yo, dude, your Black Condor setup is  _ amazing! _ ”

Akira can’t see their face behind the tinted helmet, but somehow he’s able to sense their delightful surprise right away. The Condor giggles lightly. 

“Aha, thank you. Both of yours look really great too. Especially the belts.” 

…Wait. That voice. That’s...odd. Is it just his imagination? It sounds eerily familiar for some reason—

“Thanks! Could a Red Dooka and a Yellow Ostrich get a pic real quick?”

“Sure, I’d be happy to!” 

  
  


The three then proceed to goof around with various photo ops. Some in the form of silly selfies, while others as iconic poses from the show itself. Yeah, totally not awkward having to require some random, kind café goer to borrow their phone and snap the shot for them with a weird expression on their face the whole time as Ryuji attempts to do a split. Not awkward at all. 

Well, at least he can say he’s having some genuine fun. 

Until of course, the unexpected happens. 

  
  


“Hey, let's get one without our helmets?” says Ryuji. “Just for memory sake.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” the Black Condor laughs softly. The stranger then reaches up to unhook their helmet and carefully slide it up and off of their head. Despite Akira and Ryuji having yet to remove their own, their shock at the sight of tuffs of honey-brown hair spilling out from underneath the helmet to eventually reveal an all too familiar face is quite apparent in their posture. Akira’s jaw drops and Ryuji damn near chokes at the sight of it. 

“W-WHA…?!” The blonde instantly reaches up to rip off his own helmet as quickly as possible. For a moment, Akira was worried he was about to break his damn jaw with how frantic he yanked it loose. Akira is unhesitant in removing his own as well as both boys look to the other with wide eyes and stuttering voices, 

“ _ GORO!?”  _

_ “G-GORO!?” _

It takes him a moment for the reality to hit him, but as soon as it does, Goro immediately drops his own helmet to slap both hands over his mouth, eyes equally wide as an embarrassed blush spreads across his entire face. 

  
  
  


.

.

.

  
  
  


Goro groans as he seats himself upon the hotel bed, keeping his embarrassed expression hidden within his hands. Apparently he’d gone so far with this secret expedition to the café that he opted to rent an entire room to himself just to properly prepare in private. Unbelievable. That’s all he told the two of them on the way here though. 

Ryuji, still being flustered about the whole ordeal of seeing his friend in a homemade Black Condor cosplay, elected to go ‘get some fresh air’ downstairs while his friends hashed it out. Meanwhile Akira sets his helmet down on a nearby dresser and stands before the brunette with a million and one questions. 

“Babe, I’m… confused.” Akira rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly. “You said you had a business meeting to go to…” 

Goro stays silent for a moment. Eventually he pulls himself away from the comfort of his hands and looks up at his fiancé. He sighs. “I’m sorry. I…lied. There is no business meeting. That was just a cover story.”

Akira frowns. “But why?”

“Ugh, so I could go to this stupid café event without you or anyone else knowing. Although I didn’t expect  _ you two  _ to show up, let alone actually find me.”

“Goro,” he tilts his head “I had no idea you liked Featherman? Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Because the entire thing is  _ humiliating _ . I knew it would just seem childish for someone my age to be so into something like Featherman..”

“What? That isn’t embarrassing at all—Goro,  _ I  _ like Featherman!”

“Not as much as  _ me _ though. I’ve been practically obsessed with it since I was a child. The games, the show, the mangas,  _ everything.  _ I’d even been preparing this little…cosplay of mine for months in secret. Buying my supplies and building it while you were at work, sewing, fitting it, even making sure it could properly withstand the poses—Wait, why are you laughing!?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” Akira has a hand to his mouth as he tries to suppress his own light giggles “the image of you in a Black Condor suit doing superhero poses in front of the mirror is just so cute.” 

“I-It isn’t funny!” he pouts, quickly returning his face to the safety of his hands. 

Suppressing his laughter at the mental image of his fiancé being a dork, Akira settles his voice into a sigh and approaches him then. Goro peeks between his fingers when he feels the mattress suddenly dip next to him. Akira gently pulls the other’s hands away and takes them in his, looking him in his ever averting eyes. “For real though. Goro, please don’t ever feel ashamed or embarrassed about something, especially if it makes you happy. You don’t have to keep any secrets from me. You know that.”

The brunette’s shoulders slump somewhat. 

“Especially when,” Akira continues “you were forced to keep secrets your whole life before. I want you to absolutely feel like you can be yourself. I don’t care how  _ ‘childish’  _ or  _ ‘immature’  _ or whatever you think it is, it’s not. It’s a part of you, and that matters to me. We’re a team.” 

Goro is silent for a moment. Eventually the corners of his lips stray upwards into a shy smile as he looks down. And in the next moment, his shoulders are shaking somewhat as  _ he  _ starts a giggling fit of his own. Akira gives him a baffled smile. “That’s better, but now what’s so  _ funny  _ to  _ you _ ?” 

“It’s just…” Goro attempts to suppress his breathy laughs by folding a hand over his face, then looking up at Akira finally. “You seriously just copied most of that speech from episode 24 of season 7, when Red tries to convince Black to rejoin the Feathermen after betraying them, didn’t you?” 

Akira grins. “I knew you would get the reference. You fucking dork.” 

“Hmm,” Goro hums. An equally playful smile etches into his features, however his eyes are soft. He leans into the raven with his arms slowly finding their way along his back, and Akira is unhesitant in mimicking the gesture, wrapping him tightly and pulling him closer against him. He nestles his cheek against the other’s brunette hair, still silky despite being cramped in a sweaty helmet for what was likely hours. Goro sighs. “Thank you though. I’ll keep that in mind from now on.” 

“Good. Besides, it’s nice having a Featherman buddy now.”

“What about Ryuji?”

“I mean a Featherman buddy that won’t make me wear a Red Dooka cosplay that’s one size too small in public.” 

“Or try to do a split that results in him toppling over in pain when the latex catches his groin.” 

Akira snorts. “ _ God _ , can I just commission you to  _ make  _ me a Red outfit?”

“Sure, I’ll give you the boyfriend discount,” Goro grins back. He opens his mouth to say something, almost deciding against saying what’s on his mind until he remembers what he’d just promised. “Actually, I’d be lying if I said I never occasionally, uh…fantasized about wearing…matchingRedBlackoutfitswithyou.” That last part was rushed out of his mouth, but lucky for him Akira caught it. 

“Ohh,” coos the raven. “So you’re a Red/Black shipper I see. We’re already off to a great start then.” 

“Don’t taunt me. They have great chemistry and you know it.”

“I know! I wasn’t disagreeing with you,” he laughs. “That’s interesting.” 

It’s times like this when Akira feels more fortunate than ever to have had the opportunity to spend his life with Goro. He’s so much different now than he was two years ago. Slowly opening up, becoming more and more willing to let himself be vulnerable around him. They stay like that for a long moment, just two dumbasses in love embracing one another warmly. But of course, the previous conversation about latex suits and ships has Akira’s mind going… places. 

“...Hey, babe?”

“Hm.”

“Can I…try something?” 

“Mmm, I think I have a feeling what you want…The sudden stretch in your suit wasn’t exactly subtle, after all…” Goro purrs against him, leaning more into his ear as he whispers. “Go ahead.” 

That’s all Akira needed to hear as he adjusts his hands to grab underneath Goro’s arms and toss him against the pillows of the bed. The brunette merely laughs as his back falls against the comfort of the mattress, his fiancé already crawling over top of him and straddling either side of his hips. Goro chuckles. “You  _ seriously  _ wanna do this.” 

“Awfully bold words coming from a  _ traitor _ , Black.” Goro throws his head back against the pillows in a brief fit of laughter before finally whipping his head back up to face the other with a vexatious smirk, his voice steeled and cold as years of professional acting are instantly put into play. “What are you going to do about it then,  _ leader? _ ” 

Akira shifts backwards somewhat and grabs hold of Goro’s waist, flipping the other over onto his stomach and pressing his weight against him. “That wasn’t very nice of you then, selling out your own team to Emperor Whiskers like that.” A gloved hand reaches over to entangle within his brown locks, then pulling backwards until his neck is exposed as Goro gasps. “You deserve proper  _ punishment, Black. _ ” 

Akira then brings his hips down, wedging his growing erection between the other’s latex-covered rear and grinding  _ hard _ against the curve of his ass. The desperate groan Goro elicits then only entices the other man to strengthen his grip on his hair. 

“Yeah, let’s hear those shameless moans for your leader’s cock. I know you’d been fantasizing about it..ever since you first joined us.  _ Haven’t you. _ ” 

The last words are gritted out as Akira rolls his hips into him even harder, his bulge just barely managing to graze against the sensitive entrance lying just beneath the thin, stretchy material. Goro whimpers. “Yes… Yes, Red—”

Akira roughly shoves his face into the pillows and growls. “That’s  _ leader _ to  _ you, whore. _ ” 

“Mm…yes,  _ leader _ ..” 

Before Akira goes any further, he reaches over to the bedside table to pull open the drawer, shifting his hands around until he finds the predictable bottle of lube. Even more teasing material. 

“Oh? What’s this? So you even had the nerve to plan on pleasuring yourself to thoughts of your dear leader while hidden away from the eyes of your team, even after betraying him so coldly? Fuck, you really are a shameless slut.” Akira fiddles with the utility belt of his outfit for a moment, undoing the straps and setting it to the side. His hands travel along the curve of his hip before locating the dark-colored zipper that separates the pants of his suit and, careful not to damage the clear amount of hard work Goro had put into this, his fingers dip under the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulls down. The milky pale of his flesh contrasts beautifully against the suit’s black latex as his plump ass is gradually revealed to his hungry eyes. 

Goro shivers at the cold air, then sighs as Akira places a warm hand over one of his cheeks, giving it a rough squeeze. He takes a moment just to appreciate his lover’s ass. Rolling both mounds of flesh between his fingers, squeezing and groping as his thumbs indent into the flesh of his inner crevices and pulls apart, exposing the sensitive hole beneath. He brushes a single, latex finger over the ring of muscle and chuckles when Goro audibly groans into the pillow. 

“Excited, are we?”

Akira pops open the cap of the lubricant and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. With one hand keeping the brunette’s cheek pulled open, he impatiently inserts two slick digits into the twitching entrance and ensues his usual rhythm. The action only causes Goro to groan even louder, his wanton sounds increasing so much that not even the thickness of the pillows can suppress them anymore. 

“Leadeeerr…” he whimpers. “Fuck, you feel so..AH!”

Akira continues to gradually add more fingers as his tips tease the other man’s prostate. His fingers roll and curl into him, rubbing against his innermost walls and hitting all of the right sweet spots. Effectively stretching him until the raven deems him good enough. 

“Spread yourself, bitch.” 

Goro does as he’s told and wiggles his hips against the mattress until his thighs are distanced apart. His arms come up to wrap around one of the pillows and clings to it in anticipation. Adorable. 

Akira is growing impatient himself. Wrapping his hands around his hips and pushing his weight down, he inches his cock between Goro’s cheeks, pressing forward until his tip slides inside. The brunette gasps aloud but of course the raven doesn’t relent in his ministrations. All time for embarrassment is long gone, leaving only need behind. Akira gives an experimental roll of his hips upwards, sheathing himself fully inside and initiating his movements. 

Each thrust of his hips is like a godsend to the man beneath him. He knows this is one of Goro’s favorite ways to get fucked. Shoved down to the pillows with all of Akira’s weight crushing him into the mattress, all the while all Goro can do is drool and moan helplessly as his fingers grip the sheets. Screaming in delight as his fiancé fucks into him with wild abandon. He imagines the scenario is even more arousing to him now that he’s able to fantasize in a role-play. They’ll  _ definitely  _ have to try this again. 

“F-Fuck, Aki—L-Leader…” his wanton moans call out to him, his mind practically turning to mush under the intense and calculated pleasure so much that even his little acting facade is faltering. Akira  _ loves  _ nothing more than watching Goro unravel under his touch to the point where even  _ he  _ can’t bring himself to composure. “R-Right there, right there… _ Nn, yes.  _ I’m gonna…fuck, honey, I’m so close.” 

Akira tightens his grip on his hips until it’s  _ bruising _ and gives one final, hard thrust that causes the brunette to stutter a scream as he cums all over the sheets. Akira in turn releases everything into him, wedging his dick as far inside of his ass as possible. Goro shivers, yet Akira laughs breathlessly. 

“Didn’t...wanna get...your suit..dirty…” 

Goro takes a moment to collect himself before shifting his head against the pillow to respond. “Mm, thanks, how considerate of you.” 

“Seriously though,” the brunette continues. “That was…wow, that was  _ much  _ better than I expected.”

Akira chuckles. “So, I guess we're into role playing now then?”

“I guess so…” 

  
  


The sudden sound of the door of the hotel room swinging open, followed by a man obnoxiously loud sigh immediately rips their minds back to reality. 

Oh. Fuck. 

Akira completely forgot that he gave Ryuji the card key. 

“Maaan, this is why I hate hotels. The vending machines always got good shit in ‘em but they always ask for way too much yen—” the blonde buffs as he mindlessly enters the room to find his two friends still lying upon the bed. Akira’s dick still nestled tightly between Goro’s ass. 

“— ** _WHY!?_ ** ”

Goro used to find himself embarrassed at the idea of getting caught doing it. However, after having known the thieves for more than two years, and growing ever so fond of his fiancé’s fucking, he’s grown to be quite shameless. It’s evident in the way he just leers at Ryuji with a shit-eating grin as he makes the worst remark in history to scare him off. 

“What? Wanna join in? We just finished, but there’s room for a third feather.”

Akira hasn’t seen Ryuji run that fast since his track days in high school. 

  
  
  



End file.
